Mobile payments generally refer to payment operations performed via a mobile or wearable device. The operations performed via mobile and wearable devices may include electronic commerce transactions, retail purchasing, micropayments, and other daily payments. Mobile payments may utilize credit cards, debit cards, gift cards, and virtual currencies. While mobile payments facilitate and stimulate the trade, the procedure of providing financial details and authenticating of identity may be tedious and time-consuming. Therefore, the convenience of mobile payments for daily micropayments is hindered.